


Tears of the night

by CupcakeCandyCarrot



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Charles, I'll tag more as I write the story... I guess cx, M/M, Nice Emma Frost, Prince Charles - Freeform, Prince Erik, Tagging for the future since I do not wish to give possible readers false hopes, Top Erik, world at war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCandyCarrot/pseuds/CupcakeCandyCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genosha and Westchester have had a shaky peace for years, but it’s about to become a fullblown war, and prince Erik is more than ready to lead his troops into battle, until he meets a beautiful man in the forest that he just can’t seem to get his mind off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Siren and her friend are OCs... Well, pretty much the whole village(that is in the story if you read it) will be OCs.

“You have to get him out, now! They’ll be coming soon!”  
The desperate voice from a new mother said to her husband who was just finishing cleaning up their firstborn son and wrapping him in a soft fabric that had a light blue colour, a bit lighter than the eyes of the grown man cleaning his only son.  
“I know. I know, Sharon. I just want to make sure he’s nice and clean.”  
The father said, a lump in his throat as he spoke because of the tears he kept back. He stroke the head of his son who gurgled happily, reaching up for his father with his tiny hands. The man felt a sob wreck through him as he held his son close inhaling his scent as he knew this would be the first and last time. He walked up to his wife to grab the basket beside her bed and kissed her forehead as he let her hold their son for a brief moment before they had to leave.

The light in the room was quickly fading and they both knew that as the night came, so would Shaw and his men.  
“You need to leave now, Brian.”  
Sharon whispered, her voice cracking at the words as tears flowed freely down her face like rivers in the mountains. Her husband bit his lip and picked up the basket, putting their son in it and hurrying out into the night after giving his wife a last kiss, possibly forever. 

He ran through the forest behind their mansion as quick as his feet could carry him while checking where he put them so that he wouldn’t fall and hurt their son. Their beloved son that they would do anything to save. Which is why he felt relief wash over him as he reached the river that he knew would lead to Westchester. He waded into the water, holding the basket at around chest-height so that he could watch his gleefully giggling son as he rolled around in the makeshift bed/boat. He felt a sad smile spread across his face as he was filled with bittersweet emotion, but also with determination. As he looked into those deep blue orbs of the result of his and Sharon’s love he knew that he would never regret going to Genosha to marry her, and even if he had a chance to redo it all, he would not. He loved his his wife and his child, even though he would not get to enjoy the latter for that long.

He started hushing his baby boy as he started making too much noise, afraid that they would attract any attention, but that only made the small child start crying. Thankfully the cries were soft and closer to actual sobbing than crying and Brian sighed as he slowly lowered the basket into the water. He softly started humming on a lullaby that his mother had sung to him when he was a child. The baby stilled a bit and looked up at his father as the older let gentle tones slip from his mouth, almost as gentle as the hand that stroke his son’s head with the small tufts of brown hair.  
As Brian tenderly rocked the basket his son was laying in the young child slipped off into dreamland and he pushed the makeshift boat on it’s way down the river, praying to anyone that was listening that it would reach Westchester without any complications.  
A sob ripped through the man as he wrapped his arms around himself, tears hitting the surface of the water, creating ripples that joined in with the bigger ones created by the basket that was now floating along with the stream.

\-----------------------

It was in the middle of the night as soft cries could be heard in a small village that was situated by the riverside.  
A rubenesque woman with flowing teal hair and steel grey eyes walked slowly, still half asleep, towards the source of the sound. She usually slept as close to the water as she could, and she was the first one that woke because of the distressed noise.  
As she searched for where the sound came from she saw a basket in the river that seemed to be the source of the cries. Her eyebrows knit together as she got closer and saw a baby in the basket. It was a very young, seemingly newborn, child with pale skin and small tufts of dark hair at the top of its head. She reached in and lifted the baby into her arms, gently starting to rock it as it looked up at her with big blue eyes that possibly could rival the colour of the sky on a fine day. She heard steps behind her as she saw the small child nod off in her arms, seemingly content for the moment, although she knew that it should probably be hungry in just a while as it seemed it was just a few hours old and she did not know how much nourishment it had gotten in it’s few hours of living. 

“Siren, what is that?”  
The tealhaired woman heard a voice behind her and she turned around to show her friend what she held in her arms.  
“It’s a baby.”  
She said, her voice quite so she would not wake the baby.  
“Well, I can see that, but how did it get here?”  
The other whispered back, a pointed tone to her voice.  
“It came in a basket from the river. I don’t know why anyone would want to abandon their baby though. It looks entirely newborn.”  
“Maybe it’s another one of those cases when they get a girl when they wanted a boy so that they would have an heir?”  
The other supplied, studying the baby in the light of the fullmoon.  
“Well, maybe. We should take it to Frost either way.”  
Siren’s friend looked horrified at the words.  
“She will decapitate you for disturbing her sleep!”  
She whisper-shouted.  
“Not if I bring a new member with me.”  
She stroke cheek of the sleeping baby that wrapped it’s arms around her hand in its sleep. A soft smile graced her face as she steered her steps to the biggest house in the middle of the village they had set up by the river that flowed through both Genosha and Westchester.  
Siren heard a groan behind her but she knew that her friend would come with her, she would not dare to leave her alone with an Emma Frost that had been woken from her beautysleep.

She knocked gently but purposefully on the door of the house and she had to stand there for several minutes before she heard steps walking up to the door.  
“What is it?”  
Emma glared as she opened the door. Her blonde hair was messy as she had just been sleeping and she had bags under her eyes from a long time of not sleeping.  
“I’m sorry to bother you, Emma, but I heard cries from the river a while ago and searched for the source to find this baby in a basket.”  
Siren said and held out the small child towards Emma, who’s glare softned to a surprised look. The blond reached out and took the baby in her arms, watching it carefully as it started to stir from being moved to an unknown embrace.  
Emma let her mind slip into that of the newborn as she studied the child close.  
“You do know it’s a boy, right?”  
Both women outside the house gasped and looked at the child like he suddenly became a monster with two heads.  
“Then we must get rid of him. Immediately.”  
Siren’s friend said, her red eyes wide as she stared at the child. Emma looked up at the woman and tilted her head slightly to the side.  
“Why? He is only a baby, but I can already feel that he is like us.”  
She said softly, again looking down at the baby, who now met her gaze with eyes as blue as the summersky.  
“Like us? What do you mean? Boys can’t be like us…”  
Siren asked confused, looking at the mystery in their leader’s arms.  
“Well, that is not necessarily true. The Westchestarian princes do have… abilities as well.”  
Emma said.  
“So he’s a Westchestarian prince then… Shouldn’t we return him to the royal family of Westchester then?”  
The redeyed woman asked and Emma shook her head.  
“No child should be raised in a land that is about to go into war.”  
She said and gently placed the child in Siren’s arms again.  
“You shall raise him as your own. He will be your responsibility, your burden and your joy.”  
Emma told the voluptuous woman who looked up in alarm at the blond woman.  
“But I know nothing about how to raise a child!”  
She protested  
“Nobody truly knows how to raise a child, but I am sure you’ll do a great job. Return to me tomorrow so we can begin the rites to welcome him.”  
Both women outside the door stared at their leader for a moment before the greyeyed nodded and held the baby boy closer to her body.  
“I shall take care of him and care for him more than my own life.”  
She said as she looked down at the small child. Now that she knew it was a boy she wondered even more as to why anyone would leave him.

“You should give him a name.”  
Emma said as the women turned to walk away. Siren’s gaze flicked between the small baby and the woman with the iceblue eyes.  
“Don’t we usually pick our own names as we are welcomed?”  
“He’s a bit too young to choose a name of his own, don’t you think?”  
Emma retorted and Siren nodded slowly, looking at the child for a moment, letting possible names slide across her train of thought.  
“Well?”  
“Charles. We shall call him Charles.”  
“Charles of the house of Xavier of Westchester. Sounds good to me. Now enjoy your first night with your new child.”  
Emma said and Siren nodded, getting lost in the blue eyes of the young baby that came to them from the river.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty can be found in all places, but Erik did certainly not expect to find it then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a lot of errors... I'm usually half asleep while writing because then my brain just rambles and I'm too tired to filter the words xD I hope it's readable :)

_ Dad! Mom! No! Come back! _

_Fear. Darkness. Ominous presence. Shaw. Shaw. Shaw._

_Get away. Get away. Danger. Not safe. Get away! Shaw. Shaw._

_Escape. Need escape. Now. Need escape. Danger. Shaw._

**_No one will believe you._ **

* * *

 

Blue-grey eyes opened wide as sweat run down the forehead above them. Sunshine was sippering through the curtains into the room, giving it a soft glow as the sun rose outside. The man the eyes belonged to sat up and breathed a relieved sigh as he wiped his forehead with the edge of the cover.

“It was just a dream…”

He mumbled to himself as he felt his heart slow down from the alarmingly quick rate it had been beating just a few moments before.

The nightmares were not usual for him, but neither were they uncommon. And he knew that they were really more of a memory than a dream. He turned his head to look at the heavy red draperies that were doing a poor job blocking out the light as he let the fear, distrust and even hate wash over him, reminding him of why he needed to get up everyday, why he couldn’t let his late father’s advisor continue on his rule. He would turn 21 soon, and as soon as he did he would have Shaw executed for his crimes against the kingdom. But at the moment all he could do was lead his troops with a firm hand and make them believe in him and believe in his cause. Make them willing to follow him into whatever battle so that Shaw would be rendered defenseless if he was to attack him.

 

A knock could be heard upon the door and he turned his head quickly to stare at it.

“Who is it?”

He barked, sitting up straighter and schooling his features into a stoic mask.

“It’s Sean… You know, your manservant.”

He heard the voice of Sean Cassidy, his personal servant for the last few years, retort.

“May I come in, _your majesty_?”

The sarcastic tone at the title would make most other servants look horrified and many had tried to lecture the younger man that it was not proper being snarky with the future king, but the redhead never listened and continued calling his prince by his first name or sarcastic versions of his title.

“Yes, just come on in.”

The blue-grey eyed man said and got out of the sheets onto the cold stonefloor of his bedroom as the door opened to reveal his grinning manservant who held a tray of food in his hands that he placed on the table that was placed by the openfire across from the bed.

 

“Looking forward to getting out on the road again today?”

Sean asked the heir of Genosha while pulling the drapiers apart to let the sun shine into the room. The prince groaned at the sudden light and shielded his eyes as he sat down on a chair by the small table, picking up one of the fruits from the tray.

“Yes. It will be nice to get a change of scenery.”

He replied before taking a large bite of the apple he was holding as his stomache made itself known.

“And to get away from Shaw as well I would guess.”

Sean said as he plopped down on the chair across from his master. The professional air that most servants had around their prince had only lasted for a few days before Sean had decided that he knew him well enough so that he could relax a bit. And by “a bit” he meant “a lot”.

“Yes, that too…”

The blue-grey eyed man mumbled and stared intensly into the dead fireplace as he took another bite of his apple.

“Hey, Erik, no need to get like that. You will be twentyone soon and then you can throw that bastard off the edge of the world, and no one could, or would since no one likes him, try to save him.”

The redhead leaned forward and patted Erik’s arm, giving him a sympathetic smile when the older glanced at him, making the prince scoff.

“I don’t need sympathy, Sean. I need Shaw’s head on a silver platter. Preferably both boiled and roasted with his ears and eyes as a fried side-dish.”

Erik grumbled and Sean let out a half horrified, half amused laugh.

“No need to get all dark and gritty on me, _your majesty_. Just finish eating so we can get your royal arse ready for the road.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are everyone ready, lieutenant?”

Erik’s booming words were directed to a young blond man who looked as though he was just old enough to begin his training to become a soldier, but he was the prince’s trusted lieutenant. The young man stood at attention and gave a curt nod at the words. Erik had known the man since he was just a kid who’s biggest dream was to be in the army. When he had shown great talent both as a fighter and strategist the prince had been happily surprised and gladly put him in his own squad, and only after a few years the young man, Alexander “Alex” Summers, had worked his way up in the ranks to be his lieutenant.

“Yes, sire. Everyone are ready to live, sire.”

Alex answered, his voice just as loud as his own, which almost drew a smile from the older.

“Then let’s get a move on, shall we?”

Erik said as he walked up to the stableboy that had held the reins of his horse.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Here would be a good place to camp, sire.”

The voice of Erik’s lieutenant cut through his train of thought after a long day of riding. He swore he could’ve seen something moving further into the woods.

“Yes, yes. You make up camp, I just have to check a thing.”

The prince ordered distraughtly as he got off his horse and handed the reins to Alex when the younger got off his own horse.

“You heard what the prince said. We make up camp, Peter, you have first watch.”

Erik could hear his lieutenant order as he made his way away from his men.

 

He carefully walked in the direction of where he had seen the movement. His pace was fast as he knew that whatever he had seen had probably been startled by the sound of him and his men and he did not know how quick the creature he must’ve seen was. The further away from the camp his squad was setting up the denser the forest got, and even though less and less light poured into the woods, because of the approaching night hours as well as the leaves were close enough to eacher that they blocked the sun from reaching the ground.

Erik breathed softly to keep his noises down to a minimum as his feet treaded gently across the forest floor. He saw small creatures of light appear in the darkness. Could they be fireflies? No, surely their light was different. He had seen fireflies before, before his parents had been taken from him, before their kingdom went to hell all because of that one man. His parents had taken him to a lake at night once when he was very young, and there had been thousands of fireflies dancing freely in the air, making up for the absence of sunlight. That had been beautiful for sure, but this just felt way more… magical?

 

As a light approached him he stared at it in wonder, reaching a hand out to touch it. The light landed gracefully on his finger and just… floated there. The feeling of the light was rather ticklish, very unlike the burning sensation he had imagined. He breathed softly and brought the hand with the light on it closer to his face for inspection.

He started feeling the ticklish touch of the light on more parts of his bared forearms and he looked down to see the lights flock around him, settling down on his arms or his hair, and even his neck, which made him shudder since he was actually ticklish there, which he would never let anyone know. Ever.

 

Suddenly he heard a light gasp from beside him and he turned around to see the most exquisite being he had ever seen in real life. He felt his mouth slip open in awe as his eyes slid over the wide expanses of pale white skin that reflected the glow of the small lights just like the moon reflected the light of the sun. The body of the creature before him(he just couldn’t believe that something so beautiful could be human) was lean and seemed to be just tall enough for Erik to bury his face in the locks of rich brown hair, the colour of which he had only seen a few times when adventurers brought home this bitter treat from a land far far away(Somewhere in the far back of his mind he thought the name of the treat was chocolate). He was being modestly covered up by a thin white fabric that clung to his hips in ways that could only be described in the most sinful of ways. But nothing, not even the being’s luscious puffy lips, could compare to the deep blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul and Erik could feel himself drowning in them.

 

“It’s true. You exist.”

He heard the being say in disbelief and he furrowed his brows slightly in confusion, turning all the way so that he was truly facing the beauty in the forest.

“What do you mean?”

Erik asked mentaly adding _It is I who should be surprised that such a thing of beauty exists in the same world as I_. An angelic laughter reached his ears and he must’ve looked even more confused by now as the creature put a hand over his mouth to stiffle his giggles.

“I’m sorry, I just… Thank you, my friend.”

The brunette said with a delicate smile gracing his lush lips.

“For what?”

“For that dear compliment, although it was a bit overdone.”

“What compliment?”

_He can’t mean the one in my mind…_

**Of course I meant the one in your mind.**

The only reason he noticed that the words were spoken inside his mind was because he was too busy staring at those sumptuous lips.

_So you can… Hear my thoughts?_

**Yes. Yes I can, my friend.**

_Can you do more than that to my mind?_

**I can, but I won’t have to if you decide to remain a friend and not an enemy.**

Erik nodded lightly.

“Sounds fair enough.”

He said and once again the other was smiling.

“So, what’s your name, my friend?”

The soft voice of the other male once again reached his ears, from the outside this time around.

“Erik.”

He said quickly but winced at how quickly he had responded.

“My name is Erik. And just what name did they try to fit to your heavenly looks?”

Erik asked, making the other blush and laugh once again.

“You flatter me, my friend. My outer appearance is not something that should put you in awe, most people are more beautiful than me.”

“I have a hard time believing that.”

Another giggle and a soft dust of pink upon his cheeks.

“My name is Charles.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters may have been a bit ooc, but like I said before, I'm a bit tired and function on mindrambles... Maybe not the best writing technique, but I'm not entirely sure I care at the moment, ask me again when I wake up xD  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> Ps. I really like comments and talking to people, so... Yeah :D

**Author's Note:**

> The village that Charles’ basket stops at is a village of only women that have magical skills(which men cannot have(except for the Westchestarian princes(and the reson for that is a story for another time))), so that is why they are so horrified that the baby they found was a boy.


End file.
